


Hold On

by CastielMorningstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Denial, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dominant Chloe, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Handcuffs, Kink Exploration, Omorashi, Praise Kink, Sub Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Top Chloe Decker, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielMorningstar/pseuds/CastielMorningstar
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe explore something new in the bedroom, something rather wet and wild.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> (Note: This is unrelated to my 'Leaky Lucifer' series, this is a standalone fic)

This new need didn’t care that now was a really bad time to need to pee, it just decided to exist and bother him even if he wanted nothing more than to ignore it.

Excusing yourself during foreplay to take a piss wasn’t exactly attractive.

But as he and Chloe rubbed up against each other needily, the pressure against his full bladder was getting concerningly strong, until finally he had to halt things, much to his embarrassment.

Chloe looked worried, “Are you okay? Did…did I do something wrong?”

Lucifer shook his head, “No I um-“ he blushed a little, averting his gaze from hers, “I um-“ this was so embarrassing, but what would happen as a result of him not excusing himself would only be more embarrassing, “I just have to…pee.”

The detective looked surprised for a moment then chuckled a little, only making the devil go redder.

“Detective don’t make fun of me! It isn’t my fault.”

But then Chloe attitude was changing as her laughter faded away, and a sultry look crossed her face as she pressed him suddenly into the wall and he gasped as her hips pressed right into his full bladder, “Does this make it worse?”

Lucifer blinked. Was…was she turned on by this somehow? Was this a kink maybe?

A tingle between Lucifer’s legs told him that he too liked this and he gave into her, “Mhm.” He nodded, “But it feels so good.” He breathed, rutting up against her more.

“Yeah?” Chloe exhaled back, the two exchanging naughty smiles as they ground up against each other, “Then you can wait just a bit longer then, can’t you? You’re a big boy after all.”

Lucifer swallowed, his stomach twisting with desire at her words, “I certainly can.” Denial was a kink of his, so this was certainly playing into that, plus somehow the feeling of a full bladder was quite pleasant, especially when Chloe pressed up against it. It was unusual but fascinating, and Lucifer was more than willing to explore it more.

“Good boy.”

And there went the praise kink. Fuck, Chloe knew him so well.

“Such a good devil.”

He was almost drooling by the time Chloe pressed her lips back to Lucifer’s and he was now so horny he nearly ate her alive, hands wandering and breath heavy as he kissed her needily, the pressure in his bladder joined by another new tightness as his arousal started to show.

“Well hello.” Chloe smirked as she felt his erection poking her, “Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

Lucifer chuckled a little between kisses, rubbing up against her a little harder, needy for pressure, “Mhm very happy to see you, always.”

Chloe pulled away, leaving Lucifer whining, “Well just as a precaution in case it’s a gun, I think I need to put you under arrest.” She pulled out her cuffs from her belt and Lucifer grinned.

“Oh…yes I’ve been quite the naughty boy, officer. Please do punish me.”

He took great delight in Chloe turning him around and pushing him against the wall, then cuffing his hands behind his back, “Anything you say can and will be held against you.” Chloe whispered and Lucifer smirked.

“Is that a promise? Then may I request you be held against me?”

“Nice try.” Chloe smiled, turning him back around and delighting in how vulnerable he looked with his hands cuffed like that. She knew he could get out of them, but the fact that he chose not to because she wanted him like this, had her heart racing. Then she saw him fidgeting from foot to foot and smiled a little wider, “Someone still need something?”

Lucifer swallowed, a weird combo surge of embarrassment and arousal flooding his body as Chloe mentioned his need, clearly noticing his fidgeting, “Perhaps.” This was unusual but he was finding he was enjoying it.

Chloe got closer and leaned in to his ear, hot breath tickling his neck, “You can wait a little longer right? Because you’re my good devil?”

The devil exhaled shakily, looking at her with needy, wanting eyes and nodding eagerly, “Yes…anything for you.” He liked to please Chloe in general, but especially in the bedroom, and he was happy to play into this unusual but quite erotic fantasy.

“Just tell me when you want to stop.” Her tone was still teasing but Lucifer knew she was serious, he always trusted her to stop if he ever wanted her to. They’d had a talk about sexual boundaries not long ago, something he realized he’d never done before and found himself feeling very comfortable and at ease when they had.

Lucifer nodded, “I will…I don’t think that will be for a little while though.”

“Good boy.” Chloe smiled and met his lips again, her hands rubbing down his body and she heard Lucifer moaning softly into her mouth, hearing his hands pulling on the cuffs playfully. But she knew he wanted to touch her back; she’d let him do it later.

Her hands kept going down, but they stopped just below his abdomen, higher than where he probably thought they were going to go. Lucifer watched in confusion as she rubbed the area, but when she began to press and he felt an explosion of need and arousal through his body, he moaned out, his knees pressing together as his need to pee doubled, “Bloody hell! What did you do?”

Chloe delighted in how he crumpled, “I pressed on your bladder.” She told him, kissing his cheek, and smiling, “Seems like it’s pretty sensitive. I didn’t even press that hard…must be pretty full.”

Lucifer squirmed, Chloe no longer pressing but the pressure had made the need worse even now she’d moved her hand, “Well it was…oddly enjoyable.”

“Really? Because someone looks like he’s doing a pee pee dance.” Chloe giggled, watching as Lucifer blushed, “But it’s kind of adorable.”

Chloe thought him doing a ‘pee pee dance’ like a kid was…cute? Not what Lucifer would have called it, but he’d take it, “I definitely need to go more now.” He confessed, again feeling that weird mix of embarrassment like this was slightly wrong, and also arousal. It was a weird combo yet felt good somehow.

“You do?” Chloe was also definitely aroused, a pleasant tingling between her own legs as she watched her boyfriend squirming and blushing, “Think you can hold it a little longer, hm?”

Most people would say no if they needed to go like Lucifer currently did, but two things kept him from excusing himself. One, Chloe’s praise and two, this was turning him on for some reason. But Lucifer had definitely done other ‘weird’ sexual things, so he was not at all bothered by the fact that this was arousing him, especially since it seemed Chloe was also into it.

So, he nodded, “Yes officer. I’ll be good.”

“Would you look at those rosy cheeks?” Chloe smiled, kissing his warm cheek, “So adorable. You’re so good Lucifer.”

Lucifer’s stomach twisted with arousal, while his heart filled with emotional fulfillment; his praise kink satisfied him in more ways than one.

“Lets get more comfy, shall we?” Chloe gently pushed him back up the steps to his bed and pushed him down onto it, climbing on top of him, kissing him firmly and pressing herself up against him, being sure to put pressure where it would really make him feel it.

“Chloe-“Lucifer breathed, squirming beneath her, the position change putting more pressure on his bladder, and the fact that she was sitting on him also wasn’t helping.

The squirming was arousing Chloe, who ground her hips against him in respond, seeking her own pressure, “Mhmm yes my angel?”

Lucifer swallowed thickly, blinking up at her, contemplating telling her it was too much, but he so badly wanted to keep pleasing her, “N-nothing.”

Chloe paused, looking over his facial expressions and body language to try and tell if it really was nothing or if he was trying to push himself for her, and was actually struggling. She paused for a moment and turned serious, “You sure? Because I don’t want you to hurt yourself or do anything you don’t want.”

The devil smiled at her considerate words, but nodded, “Yes…I want to push myself a little more. I promise I’ll tell you when I’ve really had enough…you know denial is one of my kinks.” He winked, “Plus it…feels surprisingly good.”

“Yeah?” Chloe stroked his jaw and leaned back down, “Well okay then, if it feels good, I will certainly oblige.” She peppered kisses over his mouth, cheek and down his neck. Then her hands got to working on his shirt buttons, however once it was undone, she realized there was a problem, the cuffs stopped him sliding the shirt fully off.

“I’m taking them off just to take off your shirt okay? Then they’re going right back on.” She told him firmly, still leaning over him, “Got that?”

Lucifer swallowed and nodded, smiling up at her, “Yes ma’am.” He sat up so she could remove the cuffs and slid his shirt off the rest of the way, tossing it aside. He’d just put his hands obediently back behind his back, when Chloe leaned forwards and her knee pressed into his bladder, causing an intense desperation to rock his body, and his hands involuntarily flew to his crotch, gripping as he groaned with need, knees pressing together.

Chloe watched the reaction and felt another wave of arousal run through her, “Uh uh, bad devil. I told you that you need to put your hands behind your back. Good boys don’t hold themselves like that. You want to be good for me, don’t you?”

The devil looked up at her, eyes wide and needy in a way that made Chloe’s stomach churn excitedly, “But…I really need a wee.” He squirmed, still gripping himself.

“Well you should’ve thought about that earlier shouldn’t you?” Chloe knew he was enjoying himself, she could see it in his body language, which was why she kept going, and also, he hadn’t said the safe word yet, so she figured they were good to keep going. “Let go.” She held his wrists and pulled his hands away, causing the man to whimper a little and cross his legs.

But then they both noticed something now his hands weren’t there. A tiny almost invisible wet mark at the top of his leg, right at the tip of where his erect penis was situated, making it clear what it was.

They exchanged looks and Chloe watched his face go redder and his gaze falter as he continued to squirm, “C-Chloe I…” he seemed genuinely embarrassed, struggling to say much more. What did he do? Did he apologize? Run away?

Chloe however, had felt an unusually stronger surge of arousal upon seeing the mark, “Lucifer hey…it’s okay.” She swallowed, her own cheeks blushing, afraid that in comforting him, she’d make things weird, “It’s kinda…um…” now she was the one looking away.

Lucifer blinked, taking in Chloe’s reaction. He knew that look anywhere. “You get off on this?” he wasn’t judging, just curious. The desperation was one thing, mostly an extension of a denial kink. But enjoying seeing someone wet themselves was something else entirely.

The detective looked effectively mortified, “I…I’m sorry I took this too far- “she made a move to get off of him, to let him go to the bathroom, shame weighing heavily in her stomach.

But Lucifer stopped her, “I never said that.” He looked into her eyes, guiding her to look at him by cupping her cheek, “I was just asking because I never knew it was something you liked…” he looked down at his still erect penis, “Something tells me that…perhaps I like it too.”

Chloe had always hidden this kink of hers, ashamed of it and afraid to tell others. The only reason she’d let it get this far with Lucifer was because she knew he was adventurous in the bedroom and was much less likely to find it weird than Dan for example who was fairly vanilla in his sexual exploits.

“Y…you do?” she questioned softly, hoping he wasn’t just saying it to make her feel better, “Please don’t feel like you need to if you don’t want to- “

Lucifer was pausing her with a gentle, loving kiss to the mouth, “My darling, I love trying new things. And you know I love pleasing you. So, I would like to see how this feels…at least once. Then if I don’t like it, we won’t do it again. No harm done. I can do laundry.”

The two just looked at each other for a moment before Lucifer was whining and squirming again as another intense wave of need hit him, “Fuck I really need to go.”

Chloe looked at his needy expression and his shifting hips and smirked then gladly sat herself in his lap, sitting right in the way so he couldn’t hold himself, “Good.” She smiled then kissed him deeply.

Lucifer reciprocated breathlessly, clearly still very turned on like her, as proven by how erect he still was. He pulled her close and groaned into her mouth, rocking his hips against hers both seeking pressure to satisfy his erection, and also to fidget to help his aching bladder.

“Are you desperate Lucifer?” Chloe breathed between kisses, letting a hand wander down his abdomen, distracting him with kisses so he didn’t notice; she wanted to catch him off guard.

Lucifer nodded, his forehead creased up with concentration on keeping everything in, “Yes…fuck yes I really have to go, ah!” he yelped as Chloe dug her fingers into his full bladder and for a brief moment his bladder control faltered and he felt a long leak escape from his tip, “Shit!” he barely was able to stop it, his face red and screwed up with concentration.

Chloe, sitting where she was, definitely felt the warm wetness appear and she moved slightly and saw the wet streak extending down Lucifer’s leg, staining the light grey suit pants a dark grey. “Oh Lucifer, did you leak a little bit?”

Lucifer was whimpering and clutching at himself, clearly struggling as he nodded, “I-I don’t want to change the sheets…can we m-move somewhere else?” he knew he couldn’t hang on for much longer.

“Of course, baby.” She kissed him softly, “It’s okay, I know you have to go really really badly. You’ve done so well holding it.”

She could see the glimmer of pleasure in Lucifer’s eyes behind the deep desperation, and it brought her joy to know he was enjoying this, but she didn’t want him to hurt himself, “We’ll move off the bed then you can go, okay? It’ll feel so good.” She promised him, stroking his cheek gently and taking his hand, the one not clutching his crotch, “Come here.”

Chloe enjoyed the teasing and bossing part of being the dominant, but she also enjoyed caring for Lucifer, making sure he was okay and giving him the love and attention, he deserved.

Lucifer shuffled to the edge of the bed and he barely had stood up from the bed when an overwhelming rush of need hit him and sent him to his knees with a deep groan. And that was it for him, Chloe watched as the devil’s pants quickly started to darken down the leg, making the streak into a whole wet pant leg, and the wetness only spread more as time went on, slowly soaking most of the front of his pants.

As he knelt there, uncontrollably pissing into his suit pants, Lucifer was letting out a noise Chloe had only heard when Lucifer was orgasming, a moan of pure pleasure.

Chloe just watched, her eyes wide, her throat tight and her knees shaking slightly because oh lord this was so hot watching him come completely undone right in front of her, completely speechless.

After a whole minute or so, Lucifer finally finished and he looked up at Chloe, panting and red-faced, still knelt in a puddle of his own making, in soaking wet pants. He didn’t say anything, still trying to process what just happened and why the hell he found it so arousing.

There was a brief silence as the two just looked at each other, before Chloe managed to utter out, “Well that was hot as fuck.”

Her comment had Lucifer starting to come out of his little trance and he smiled a little, still uncertain on how to feel, “Y-yeah?”

Chloe nodded, able to tell he was feeling a bit unsure. She approached him, carefully stepping around the puddle and kissed his head, stroking his hair gently, “You looked so good losing control like that.”

Lucifer’s chest swelled with pride at Chloe’s words and he smiled a bit wider, starting to let himself accept that maybe he did like this, “It…it did feel good…”

“Yeah?” she was so happy to hear that, “What part?”

“All of it…the holding…the relief and the warmth…” he cleared his throat, unsure of why he found it hard to accept that he liked this, he’d done much more intense and kinky things than this.

Chloe squatted down and gently nudged his face to look at her, feeling how warm his cheek was, “Lucifer, if you didn’t like it, we don’t need to do it again. I don’t want you to feel pressured to do anything you don’t want to.”

Lucifer swallowed and nodded, “I know…but I…I think I do want to do it again.” He shifted uncomfortably, his pants now cold and sticking to him, “If you want…maybe I can see you get wet next time.” He smirked.

That smirk had Chloe’s stomach doing somersaults and she nodded, blushing, “I would like that too.” She held out a hand, “Lets get you cleaned up first…” she could see his erection even clearer now his pants were stuck to him, “And maybe sort out your little friend.” She winked, her own arousal also demanding to be satisfied and Lucifer saw the way she shifted her legs and caught on.

“Oh…yes certainly.” He took her hand and slowly stood up, shivering as a few remaining drops of pee trickled down his wet legs, looking down at the state he was in, “Oops…looks like I made a little mess.”

Chloe smiled, looking at him, “More like a big one. But it looks great on you.” She leaned in and captured his lips in a gentle kiss that quickly turned fiery and the two were soon stumbling to the shower, Lucifer trying to pull off his wet pants as they walked.

“W-what about the floor?” he asked between kisses as they stripped off.

“Fuck the floor. It can wait.” Chloe breathed, tossing her clothes aside and shoving Lucifer into the shower, “I want your attention first.”

Lucifer smiled and followed her in, turning on the water and pressing her up against the tile, “My pleasure.”

By the end of the night the pair of them had gotten wet twice, three times for Lucifer.


End file.
